Gabrielle Jamie Halliwell
This page details a female version of Typhuss James Halliwell in the Alterius Sexus universe; for the Typhuss James Halliwell in the mirror universe see Typhuss James Halliwell (mirror); for the Typhuss James Halliwell in the primary universe see Typhuss James Halliwell. (2371-2377) |Assign=commanding officer, [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) (Alterius Sexus universe)|USS Intrepid]] (2378-present) |Rank=Captain |Insignia= |Height=5′ 2″ |Weight=53 kg |Eye Color=Dark brown |Hair Color=Dark brown |altimage= |altcaption=Gabrielle in 2379 }} In an alternate reality, Gabrielle "Gaby" Jamie Halliwell is a female Human, a counterpart of Typhuss James Halliwell, is the captain of the Foundation starship [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) (Alterius Sexus universe)|USS Intrepid]] in the 24th century. She is the wife of Carlos Williams and the mother of Celia Williams. Personnel file *Serial number: SP 948-326-413 *Active rank: Captain *Most recent assignment: Commanding officer, [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) (Alterius Sexus universe)|USS Intrepid]] (2378-present) *Previous assignments: **Commanding officer, third officer, science officer, (2354-2355) **Science officer, (2355-2359) **Science officer, (2360-2367, 2367-2371) **Science officer, (2367, temporary duty assignment) **Science officer, (2371-2377) Biography Early life Gabrielle was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Gabrielle was named after her great great grandmother, Gabrielle Marie Halliwell who was the Captain of the in 2278. (Star Trek: Intrepid, Star Trek: Excalibur) Starfleet Academy Gabrielle entered Starfleet Academy in 2350 at the age of 17. Gabrielle took classes to become a bridge officer. Gabrielle also took fighting classes so she knew how to fight. Gabrielle took Interspecies Protocol in her first year at the academy. In 2350, Gabrielle took the ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario. Gabrielle used the starship USS Charleston in the scenario. Gabrielle engaged two Romulan warbirds. Gabrielle destroyed one Romulan warbird and disabled the other. Then destroyed the freighter, backing up her decision by suggesting that more than likely the crew was dead, and it was just a trap. She also reasoned that the crew would prefer this to capture and torture from their adversaries. Gabrielle recorded one of the highest scores for the test in the Academy's history. Gabrielle also took Zero-G combat training in her second year at the academy. Gabrielle also took classes such as Engineering, Klingon Physiology, Survival Strategies, Temporal Mechanics and Transporter Theory in her third year at the academy. Gabrielle also took classes such as Forensic Psychology, Basic Warp Design, Advanced hand-to-hand combat and Early Starfleet History in her fourth year at the academy. During her years in the academy, she met John Taggart, who she became freinds with. Upon graduation in 2354, the two were assigned to duty aboard Starbase 32. In 2354, Gabrielle graduated from Starfleet Academy. After graduation from Starfleet Academy, Gabrielle took more training and became a science officer. Gabrielle was promoted to Ensign, and assigned to the USS Zeus. Gabrielle was also assigned to Starbase 32. Later that year Gabrielle was assigned to work in Starfleet Intelligence and was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. All Starfleet officers who accepted assignment to Starfleet Intelligence or the Security and Tactical Division of the Starfleet Support Services Section were subjected to an accelerated course of SFMC training in a holographic environmental simulator program called "The Crucible." Gabrielle was subjected to an accelerated course of SFMC training in a holographic environmental simulator program called "The Crucible." This program had the effect of subjecting the prospective Starfleet Marine to the equivalent of four long years of SFMC training in the span of only two short weeks. Early career Starbase 32 Upon graduation in 2354, Gabrielle was assigned to duty aboard Starbase 32 as science officer. Gabrielle served on Starbase 32 for 7 months. The USS Zeus In 2354, Gabrielle served on the , a starship as science officer with the rank of Ensign and later Lieutenant Junior Grade. Gabrielle also served as third officer aboard the USS Zeus. When her captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Gabrielle took command of the Zeus, serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. The doctors tired to save Thomas Johnson but his wounds were too bad and he died. In 2355, the Zeus was involved in a truce offering by the Federation in the Beloti sector. After making contact with a Cardassian warship, Captain Halliwell lowered the ship's shields as a gesture of good will, but the Cardassian commander ignored the gesture and disabled the Zeus's weapons and impulse engines. The Zeus retreated from the sector with the warship in pursuit, the Zeus managed to regroup and flee. In 2355, Halliwell relinquished command of the Zeus. Federation-Cardassian War Gabrielle fought in the Federation-Cardassian War from 2354 until 2366. When her captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Typhuss took command of the Zeus serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. In 2355, the Zeus was involved in a truce offering by the Federation in the Beloti sector. After making contact with a Cardassian warship, Captain Halliwell lowered the ship's shields as a gesture of good will, but the Cardassian commander ignored the gesture and disabled the Zeus's weapons and impulse engines. The Zeus retreated from the sector with the warship in pursuit, the Zeus managed to regroup and flee.In 2355, Halliwell relinquished command of the Zeus. Although fighting ended in 2366 when a ceasefire was agreed between the two powers, the state of war wasn't formally ended until 2370 with the signing of the Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370. The USS California In 2355, Gabrielle served on the , a starship as science officer with the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. Gabrielle served on the California from 2355 to 2359. Starfleet Intelligence In 2354, Gabrielle joined Starfleet Intelligence. Gabrielle's boss within Starfleet Intelligence is Director Jennifer Shepard. During her early days at Starfleet Intelligence, Gabrielle worked with agents Nikita Mears, Michael Bishop, Alexandra Udinov, Seymour Birkhoff, Sonya, Sam Matthews, Sean Pierce, Ryan Fletcher and went on many missions with them. Gabrielle also worked with Pamela Landy in the 2350s, 2360s and 2370s during her days as a SI agent and SI operative. Gabrielle worked with Kiera Cameron, Claire Denham, Gracie Hart, Janet McKaren, Sam Fuller, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully in the 2360s and 2370s. Assignment to the X-Files In March 2360, Gabrielle attended a meeting where her career was reviewed by SI Division Chief Scott Blevins. She was instructed by Section Chief Blevins to work with Fox Mulder, whom she already knew by reputation. Because of Blevins' belief that Mulder had developed a consuming devotion to the X-files, Gabrielle was assigned to assist her new partner in his investigations of the files, to write field reports on their activities, and to provide observations on the validity of their work. Galen border conflicts Gabrielle fought in the Galen border conflicts on the planet Castal I. The Galen border conflicts were a series of skirmishes between the United Foundation of Planets and the Talarian government, fought over a three-day period in the late 2350s. Although technologically inferior to the Federation, the Talarians compensated by a willingness to fight to the death and the employment of unconventional guerrilla tactics. One such tactic was to send out a general distress call from an abandoned Talarian observation craft, then triggering the ship's auto-destruct program when Starfleet personnel beamed aboard to investigate. This tactic was responsible for some 219 fatalities over a three day period during the conflict. The conflict took place over several border planets, including Castal I and Galen IV. In 2357, the Federation colony on Galen IV was overrun and destroyed by Talarian forces, who saw the Federation colonists as encroaching on their territory. There was only one survivor: a four-year-old Human boy named Jeremiah Rossa. His parents had been killed, and Jeremiah was adopted by the Talarian captain Endar, who had led the attack. Endar, who lost his own son earlier at Castal I, had acted on a quid pro quo basis in accordance with Talarian tradition. Eventually, a peace agreement was signed between the two powers, which included the return of all prisoners of war. Relations between the two powers remained cordial until 2367, when Jeremiah was rescued from a disabled observation craft by the . War nearly erupted again when Endar demanded the return of his adopted son, whom he had named Jono, while Jeremiah's natural relatives wished for him to be returned to the Federation. An armed conflict was averted when Captain Jean-Luc Picard decided to return Jono to the Talarians, since it is that home which he had known most of his life. Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service Special Victims Unit and Gibb's SCIS team in 2360]] In 2360, Gabrielle joined the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service and Special Victims Unit (SVU). Gabrielle became Olivia Benson's partner in SVU, from 2360 to 2371. Gibbs then put Anthony DiNozzo , Caitlin Todd, Gabrielle Jamie Halliwell and later Timothy McGee and, following Kate's death in 2370, Ziva David onto his SCIS team. In 2361, Olivia and Gabrielle were chasing an Andorian pirate named Sha'Kev, after Sha'Kev killed a Starfleet Ensign named Masaro. Later Sha'Kev escaped to New York city with Olivia and Gabrielle following him. Later Olivia and Gabrielle captured Sha'Kev. Sha'Kev was placed in a Federation prison. In 2362, Olivia and Gabrielle were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Olivia and Gabrielle later found Milo Surgant and Betras at a spaceport on Andoria. Milo Surgant and Betras were able to escape the two SCIS officers when Orion pirate Siroc transported them to his Orion raider. In 2366, Olivia and Gabrielle were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras again. This time they were able to arrest former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Orion pirate Siroc was unable to transport Milo Surgant and Betras to his raider because the disabled their transporters. in 2377]] In 2377, after Gabrielle returned to Earth, she became Olivia's partner again in SVU. ( ) The USS Kansas In 2360, Gabrielle served on the , a starship as science officer with the rank of Lieutenant. Gabrielle served on the Kansas from 2360 to 2371. In 2367, Gabrielle was temporary assigned to the , a starship as the science officer. Two days before the Brattain mysteriously disappeared, Gabrielle transferred back to the USS Kansas. Then Gabrielle was assigned to the , a Intrepid class starship as science officer. In 2371, the USS Kansas's mission was to meet the USS Yorktown at Deep Space 9 for final crew members and personnel before continuing on to the Gamma Quadrant for it’s mission of exploration. While at DS9 Captain Walker received his final orders via Commander Sisko. The standing orders were primarily exploration and the Kansas was only to fire in defence and only if communications were unavailable. Captain Walker relayed the orders to his ship and departed DS9 and entered the wormhole officially starting its first mission into the Gamma Quadrant. The Kansas came under attack from a Jem'Hadar attack ship, while retrieving one of her long range shuttles. The Kansas managed to destroy the ship after hails were ignored by the Jem'Hadar. Due to extensive damage on the star drive section, Captain Walker gave the order to return to the wormhole. The Kansas arrived at DS9 requesting permission to dock at one of the upper pylons Commander Sisko agreed. Walker gave his report to Starfleet Command via subspace. On stardate 48315.6, Gabrielle leaves the Kansas after 11 years and was assigned to the as science officer by Captain Kathryn Janeway. Tholian War Gabrielle fought in the Tholian War, from 2354 to 2360. During this war, the Tholians demonstrated an uncanny ability to absorb punishment while striking vulnerable Federation rear positions along with using the dangerous areas of chaotic space to their advantage. It was noted that no core Tholian colony was ever occupied and Starfleet was only able to penetrate a few parsecs into the Tholian territorial annexes. The conflict ended when the Tholians requested a truce, something that caught the Federation by surprise. Tzenkethi War Gabrielle fought in the Tzenkethi War, from 2360 to 2364. The USS Kansas, under Captain Joseph Walker and science officer Gabrielle Jamie Halliwell, was engaged in action against the Tzenkethi during the war. During the war, the Kansas pursued three Tzenkethi raiders into an asteroid belt. Several members of the Kansas crew died during the war. The Tzenkethi War had ended by 2364. Member of the Andorian Imperial Guard In 2364, General Thy'lek Shran made Gabrielle Jamie Halliwell an honorary member of the Andorian Imperial Guard, after Gabrielle saved Shran from Xindi troops attacking his battalion. The USS Brattain In 2367, Gabrielle was temporary assigned to the , a starship as the science officer. Two days before the Brattain mysteriously disappeared, Gabrielle transferred back to the USS Kansas. Gabrielle later learned the Brattain mysteriously disappeared and was discovered by the twenty nine days later, trapped in a Tyken's Rift near an uncharted binary star system. An investigation by the Enterprise crew discovered all but one of the ship's crew died under circumstances of violent suicides and homicides, determined to be caused by severe REM sleep deprivation. Encounter with Section 31 in 2371]] In 2371, Agent Luther Sloan of the rogue intelligence agency called Section 31 unsuccessfully attempted to recruit Gabrielle into the un-sanctioned spy agency's ranks shortly before Voyager's mission to the Badlands. Gabrielle refused, saying she didn't want to be part of a "rogue intelligence agency within Starfleet that made their own agenda and answered to nobody". ( }}) In the Delta Quadrant Aborad the USS Voyager 2371 In 2371, Gabrielle was assigned to the as science officer by Captain Kathryn Janeway. Voyager's first mission was to travel into the Badlands to locate Chakotay and his Maquis crew, along with Lieutenant Tuvok, who was operating undercover. Once the final crew complement arrived, the USS Voyager departed Deep Space 9 and headed into the Badlands. Shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was transported over 70,000 light years across the galaxy to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker, a member of the Nacene species. Eventually it was revealed that the Caretaker had pulled Voyager across the galaxy in the hopes of finding a people who could care for the nearby Ocampa. After the Caretaker's death, Janeway was forced to destroy the Caretaker's technology in order to protect the Ocampan race from the opportunistic Kazon Ogla. This act stranded Gabrielle, Voyager, and both the Starfleet and Maquis crews in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Janeway decided to combine the two crews into a single Starfleet crew for the voyage home with Chakotay as her first officer. She also accepted trader Neelix and his companion Kes. (''VOY'' episode "Caretaker") Their hopes of returning home were renewed when Voyager came upon a micro-wormhole that ended in the Alpha Quadrant. Captain Janeway made contact with a Romulan ship captained by Telek R'Mor. They successfully transported R'Mor through the wormhole onto Voyager and to the Delta Quadrant, only to find out that that R'Mor was from twenty years in the past. Heartbroken, Captain Janeway asked R'Mor to at least transmit the crews' messages twenty years later to their loved ones. When R'Mor was beamed back to 2351, Tuvok informed Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Halliwell that he had in fact died in 2367, and that it was unlikely that he could relay the messages. (''VOY'' episode: "Eye of the Needle") 2372 Janeway then responded to a distress signal from Talaxian Captain Acrux's ship stuck in a ion storm. She was then able to use the transporters to beam Acrux's crew aboard, but they were pulled into a quantum fissure's dimensional plane. Janeway then gave Chakotay and Neelix bands that to help them return. However, Janeway became duplicitous when she thought about how the Talaxians got themselves into the situation. She and Tuvok then found out that they were Trabe agents trying to steal their technology. She then investigated energy spikes that took The Doctor and merged her holo-novel and the Beowulf holo-novel. Following that incident Janeway was then taken hostage by Acrux and his mercenaries as Trabe Captain Nagrom's ship attacked. However she was able to subdue them and fight off the Trabe ship. (VOY comics: "The Storm", "Under Ion Skies", "Repercussions") Following that incident, Janeway was forced to look for duranium when Voyager was running low on supplies. Janeway was forced to set the phasers to 1/100 power to disable a Kazon raider. Janeway then asked Neelix where the nearest supply of duranium, which was Praja. However, Janeway was told by the Doctor that a botanical plague had devastated. Despite that, she allowed Neelix and an away team to investigate the planet. She continued to hail the planet without little success. She, the Doctor, Kim and Kes then examined the virus that poisoned the planet and found that it was not native to Praja. Janeway refused to mine the Duranium with the colonists consent despite Torres's objections. However, Janeway was able to come an arrangement with the Cambrog survivors to mine Duranium in exchange for emergency rations, supplies and to help eliminate the plague. Janeway and Voyager then came under attack by Kazon-Oglamar mining ships. Janeway then used Lieutenant Paris's idea to trick the Kazon into believing that they were crashing. Janeway was able to get the duranium for the phasers and force the Kazon to withdraw. After Janeway had the planet sprayed with healthy bacteria that would heal the planet. (VOY comics: "Homeostasis, Part One", "The Conclusion") At the end of the year, Voyager received a message from Seska saying that she had given birth to Chakotay's son and that the child was in danger of becoming a slave to the Kazon. The crew was immediately suspicious that Seska was luring Voyager into a trap, but rallied behind Chakotay and his responsibility to his son. After recovering Tierna, one of Seska's aids, Voyager set a course toward Kazon territory. Unfortunately the crew's initial skepticism proved to be correct: Seska's message was a setup, and during the ensuing battle, Voyager was captured and the crew was marooned on Hanon IV - a desolate planet in an early stage of its evolution. (VOY: "Basics, Part I") Tom Paris had managed to escape the ship in a shuttle and reach a nearby Talaxian colony. While stranded on a hostile planet when the Kazon took over Voyager, she helped rescue Neelix and Kes from a primitive tribe on the planet. Chakotay also won the friendship of the tribe when he saved one of them from a lava flow. With the help of the Talaxians, The Doctor, and Lon Suder, who had been mistakenly left behind during the capture of Voyager, Paris and the Talaxians were able to retake Voyager and rescue the crew on Hanon IV at the end of 2372. Seska was killed during the conflict, and her child was later found to be Maje Culluh's, Culluh taking the child with him. Voyager left Kazon space a short time later when it went to maximum warp while in a nearby nebula in 2373 to resume their course home. (VOY: "Basics, Part II") 2373-2374 Among all of her relationships with the crew, Gabrielle had developed a specially close friendship with young Harry Kim. Their friendship was put to the test when they were accused of terrorist activities they did not commit and held in an Akritirian maximum security detention facility more than three hundred meters underground. There, they were controlled by a neural implant called a clamp, which induced paranoia and violence. Even though Captain Janeway was able to prove their innocence, the authorities refused to release them. The three suffered horribly in the prison and the stress of prison and the neural implants did take its toll on the three of them: when Paris once, suffering from delirium, dismantled a tool Kim was going to use for an escape attempt, Kim and Halliwell, enraged at what Paris had done, lost control and almost killed him. Kim and Halliwell was able to stop themselves in the last minute but realized that they had gone too far. The three fought for each other, however, and Kim nursed Paris back to health after he was stabbed by another inmate. This incident marked an important step in Tom's, Gabrielle's and Harry's friendship, as Tom realized the kind of friend he had found in Harry and Gabrielle who not only saved his life, but also stood by him at his worst. (VOY episode: "The Chute") In late December 2373, Voyager unfortunately entered Borg space. However, the crew's fears were slightly assuaged when they discovered an area of space, dubbed the "Northwest Passage", which was devoid of Borg activity. After Voyager had been passed by a fleet of fifteen Borg cubes, which had ignored the Federation starship, Harry determined that the fleet had been destroyed. Deciding to investigate, Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered Lieutenant Halliwell, Harry Kim, Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok to transport over the wreckage of a cube and investigate. Shortly after beaming over, Harry was attacked by a member of Species 8472 and wounded, his body infected by alien cells which were destroying his own. Beamed back to Voyager for emergency treatment by the Doctor and Kes, he was eventually cured after the Doctor developed a method of modifying Borg nanoprobes to attack the alien cells. Gabrielle was part of the security detail which accompanied Commander Chakotay to cargo bay 2 where Captain Janeway and Tuvok as well as seven Borg drones where beamed in after their Borg cube was destroyed by Species 8472. Later, Gabrielle again accompanied Chakotay when he talked to Seven of Nine about their alliance. (VOY episodes: "Scorpion", "Scorpion, Part II") Janeway then encountered a chroniton wave that took Voyager to the Battle of Wolf 359 six years earlier. As they made they way back through anomaly, they beamed several escape pod survivors onboard. Unfortunately, she was forced to send them back into the anomaly. (VOY comic: "Ghosts") Following Janeway's brief alliance with the Borg, she took on Seven of Nine as part of her crew. Janeway and Voyager then came under attack by a alien known as the Prospector and his drones from a ocean-wide planet. (VOY episodes: "Scorpion", "Scorpion, Part II", VOY comic: "Splashdown") 2374 When Voyager received a message from Starfleet containing personal letters from the crews' family and friends, Gabrielle received a letter from home, handed out by Neelix sometime later on the bridge when Gabrielle was at her station, that had been transmitted from the Alpha Quadrant over the Hirogen communications network. Her sister Piper got married to her boyfriend Leo Wyatt, her family missed her and hoped that Voyager would return to the Alpha Quadrant and hoped to see her when she returned to Earth. ( }}) In 2374, while exploring a toxic, Demon-class planet, Paris, Halliwell and Kim came into contact with the planet's atmosphere and were bioformed. The planet's metallic fluid, the Silver Blood, created duplicates of Paris, Halliwell and Kim because it sought consciousness and sentience. That silver blood finally released Voyager after the crew agreed to be duplicated to populate the planet. ( }}) 2375 At the beginning of 2375 on Voyager, Captain Kathryn Janeway was in a coma and Harry Kim and Tom Paris were both missing and presumed dead. Now acting-captain Chakotay reorganized the senior staff and Gabrielle was given Tom Paris's old position at conn. (''VOY'' - String Theory novel: Evolution) In 2375, the entered Devore space, carrying a number of telepathic Brenari refugees, who they had rescued from a freighter. The Brenari and the telepathic members of Voyager s crew were hidden in transporter suspension during the inspections. Voyager was able to bring the Brenari to an intermittent cyclical vortex out of Devore space. (''VOY'' episode: "Counterpoint") Later that year, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Ensign Tom Paris, Lieutenant Halliwell and The Doctor were on a shuttle mission in a shuttle when they encountered a subspace sinkhole which damaged their engines and threw them into a subspace pocket, within which was a three-planet system. The shuttle crash-landed on the planet, damaging The Doctor's mobile emitter and leaving the shuttle irretrievable and was taught survival techniques by Noss, an alien female who had fallen in love with Tuvok. When the crew was rescued three months later, the shuttle remains were abandoned. (VOY episode: "Gravity") In 2375, Voyager discovered another Federation ship lost in the Delta Quadrant, the , captained by Rudolph Ransom. Gabrielle was part of the away team to the Equinox led by Captain Janeway. Ransom explained that his ship was attacked by creatures that killed much of his crew. The crew was beamed to Voyager for medical attention and the Voyager crew attempted to repair the Equinox. Janeway discovered that the reason the creatures were attacking the Equinox was that Ransom had been capturing them and using them for fuel for the ship. Janeway confronted Ransom and arrested him and his crew. The EMH for the Equinox, which was beamed aboard Voyager, helped the crew escape back to the Equinox. They disabled Voyager, kidnapped Seven and sped away. In the meantime, the creatures attacked Voyager. (VOY episode & novelization: "Equinox") 2376 When Voyager found the Equinox, a battle ensued. When the Equinox was damaged by Voyager and attacked by the creatures, Ransom had a change of heart, dropped his shields and surrendered Seven in exchange for his crew beaming aboard Voyager. Ransom himself stayed with his ship as it exploded. Janeway's final words to Ransom was her promise to get his crew home. Satisfied with the Equinox's destruction, the aliens ceased their attacks on Voyager. The five surviving Equinox crew members, Marla Gilmore, Noah Lessing, James Morrow, Angelo Tassoni, and Brian Sofin, were stripped of rank and ordered to serve as crewmen on Voyager, with extensive supervision and limited privileges. (''VOY'' episode & novelization: Equinox) During this year, Tuvok instructed Gabrielle in the technique of the Vulcan nerve pinch. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Gabrielle participated in several of Tom Paris's holosimulations, including Fair Haven, and was one of the crew members who was involved in a barroom fight instigated by one of the holographic characters. (''VOY'' episode: "Fair Haven") In the year 2376, the USS Voyager received ''Anticipation's'' distress signal when it entered the sector. Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered to investigate and had Lieutenant Tom Paris set a course for the nebula, which was approx. 15 million kilometers away. Inside, Voyager went directly for the Anticipation. Its registry had degraded to be unreadable but Janeway recognized the Spanish escutcheon on the engineering hull. Knowing Pizarro personally, she led an away team consisting of Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant (j.g.) B'Elanna Torres, Lieutenant Gabrielle Jamie Halliwell, Ensign Harry Kim, Seven of Nine, Crewman Porter and two other engineers. The away team restored emergency power and Seven copied what little remained of the degraded databanks. Of the captain's log, only Pizarro's last four entries remained. While looking for spare parts in the lower hull, Torres's team was attacked by a space parasite. It captured Crewman Porter but the away team saved him and returned to Voyager. In the interim, space parasites had boarded Voyager but were hunted down by the crew. Voyager left the nebula quickly and abandoned the Anticipation among the hulks. (''VOY'' - Strange New Worlds 6 short story: "Hidden") When Voyager encountered a graviton ellipse, the Delta Flyer was sent in to locate the Ares IV command module, which was lost in the ellipse in 2032. The crew of Tom Paris, Chakotay, and Seven of Nine, Gabrielle Jamie Halliwell examined several artifacts trapped in the ellipse before finding the command module. While the Flyer attempted to tractor the module out of the ellipse, the ellipse was hit by a dark matter asteroid. The Delta Flyer became severely damaged and Chakotay was injured. Aboard Voyager, B'Elanna Torres devised a method to use an ion distributor from the Ares IV to repair vital components of the Flyer. Seven beamed to the Ares IV module where she located the distributor and downloaded the sensor data and logs of the Ares IV commander, John Kelly. She returned to the Flyer, with the distributor and Kelly's body. The distributor was connected to the Flyer's power systems and the shuttle was able to escape before the ellipse returned to subspace. (''VOY'' episode: "One Small Step") 2377 Gabrielle was also present during a screening of Attack of the Lobster People at a simulation of the Palace Theater. (''VOY'' episode: "Repression") In 2377, Voyager encountered a Klingon generational ship. While traveling under cloak, on stardate 54500, Kohlar's battle cruiser, the encountered the Federation starship USS Voyager. Believing that the Klingon Empire was still at war with the Federation, Kohlar decloaked, fired on Voyager, and quickly recloaked. During the initial attack, the battle cruiser inflicted moderate damage to Voyager's port shields, causing them to drop fifty percent. Despite the initial tactical advantage, Voyager was able to detect the battle cruiser by performing a metaphasic scan, and promptly disabled the cruiser's cloaking device and forward disruptor emitters with their phasers. Kohlar, who was attempting to buy time for repairs, replied to Voyager's hail. Voyager's ''Captain Kathryn Janeway revealed to Kohlar that there was a treaty in effect between the two powers, and she asked that the Klingons stand down. Unconvinced of Janeway's statement, Kohlar agreed to transport aboard ''Voyager to meet the ship's chief engineer, the pregnant half-Klingon B'Elanna Torres. They were on a quest to find the savior of the Klingon race, the kuvah'magh. The captain of the Klingon ship, Kohlar, believed her child to be the kuvah'magh. Upon returning to his ship Kohlar convinced his crew that he had found what they were seeking in the Delta Quadrant, the kuvah'magh: B'Elanna Torres' child. They initiated the self-destruct sequence which in turn caused a warp core breach and Janeway transported their entire crew on board to save them. Kohlar wanted B'Elanna to help him convince his crew that her child really was their savior. When she was insulted by a Klingon warrior, Tom accepted a challenge from him to defend her honor. The warrior collapsed in the battle and The Doctor discovered the Nehret, a fatal disease, caused the collapse. Because the Nehret is only contagious to Klingons, she and the baby became infected. Because of this Kohlar's group no longer believed the child could be their savior and they tried to take over Voyager, but failed. The Doctor discovered a cure to the Nehret using the baby's immune system. The Klingons finally came to believe that the baby was their savior and Janeway dropped them off on an uninhabited M-class planet. (''VOY'' episode: "Prophecy") While on the ship's first Starfleet-assigned mission in seven years, Gabrielle, Tom Paris, Neelix and Joseph Carey were captured by a race that had been contaminated by an old Earth probe. After providing medical care for a sick infant, the away team were able to convince the inhabitants that no harm had been intended, but her crewmate, Joe Carey, was killed. After rescuing the away team and repairing the damage to the planet's atmosphere, Voyager took the probe's remains into its cargo bay and resumed a course for the Alpha Quadrant. (''VOY'' episode: "Friendship One") Gabrielle participated in Neelix's celebration of the 314th anniversary of First Contact, and was amused by Neelix's dancing. She later bade Neelix farewell outside the shuttlebay with the rest of the Voyager crew. (''VOY'' episode: "Homestead") Return to Earth Gabrielle finally returned to Earth at the end of 2377 when Voyager traveled inside a Borg sphere through a transwarp conduit into the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Gabrielle was promoted to Captain and given the command of the starship [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) (Alterius Sexus universe)|USS Intrepid]]. ( ) Gabrielle was later instrumental in defeating a Borg plague that swept Earth upon Voyager's return. Gabrielle soon aided Admiral Kathryn Janeway in breaking Seven of Nine, Icheb, and The Doctor out of Starfleet holding cells. The Voyager crew then retook their ship and was able to stop the attempted Borg assimilation of Earth. Harry was repeatedly helped by receiving secret messages from "Peregrine" whom he never discovered was actually Libby. ( , Star Trek: Voyager novel: "Homecoming") Starfleet service record Appendices Connections Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence agents Category:Starfleet Intelligence operatives Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Detectives Category:Halliwell family Category:Starbase 32 personnel Category:USS Zeus (NCC-73426) personnel Category:USS California (NCC-23641) personnel Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel Category:USS Brattain (NCC-21166) personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Alternate realities Category:Alterius Sexus universe